


【元源】Suit Room

by sandshrew_027



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandshrew_027/pseuds/sandshrew_027
Relationships: ChangWonYoung, Jang Wonyoung/Kim Chaewon (IZONE), KimChaewon
Kudos: 9





	【元源】Suit Room

【元源】Suit Room 

Omega金采源 X 張員瑛Alpha  
  
  
推開未置鎖的門，繚繞周遭並非所想的蒸蒸熱氣，反而襲來一陣寒意。

落入雨霧的稚氣臉龐，頭上的水花漫漫注下，藉此澆熄伺機而動的慾望。  
  
張員瑛很冷，從沒有這麼冷過，穿戴完好，蜷在浴缸裡瑟瑟發抖，體內有一團芻火不斷叫囂，除了冬日裡為了維持染好的髮色外，再沒嘗過冷水澆頭的滋味。  
  
“你在做什麼?快出來!”  
  
“姐姐…”  
  
上前按掉水龍頭開關前，金采源悄悄憋了口氣，抽出架上的毛巾拉開張得大大的，示意聳著耳的兔子爬出浴缸，她可沒多餘的力氣。

哀怨地看了瞧不出情緒的姐姐，默默扶著瓷白的邊緣一腳跨出，投入名為金采源用棉柔織成的大網。  
  
冷著臉一言不發將瘦得像竹竿的張員瑛裹成粽子，打繞一圈半，只差沒打結。浴室裡淡淡的alpha甜奶酒信息素還是飄進omega的鼻腔，敲好算盤的omega打算受影響前把人推出去。  


“溼衣服換了!”金采源淡淡冷冷，點綴些許怒意包裝的關心。

  
水滴順著衣角落在旅館的地毯，米白色的毛料瞬時暗淡，如同張員瑛墜入水下惴惴不安的心境，任由擲過來的毛巾覆蓋頭頂，坐在床邊。  
  
一片漆黑什麼都看不到，擔心姐姐討厭無禮的alpha、討厭自己，為單獨相處一室而費心換來的房卡，酸楚差點隨著額間的水滴不爭氣流下。  
  
朦朧間獨特的月桂葉香氣撲鼻而至，細細思量這是金采源的浴巾，渾身濕漉漉的兔子自覆蓋的蓬鬆露出晶亮的圓眼，直直撞上金采源清澈無紋的瞳仁，如入夏日盎然生長的草原，青草搖搖曳曳，搔得頸後有些癢，身體還有點熱。

纖細清涼的手掌貼上雙頰，令張員瑛移不開眼。

她揉乾頭髮的動作很輕，像憐愛小動物般慢條斯理，原先惶惶不安而緊縮的手腳隨溫柔的節奏放鬆了下來。遞上寬大白色T-shirt及睡褲便轉身，藏在長髮衣衫下的白皙肌膚微微泛色，她的秘密離曝露時間所剩無幾。  


“好啦，該脫掉免得著涼。”

  
不領情的小孩以為姐姐要走，把沒幾斤重的omega撈在懷裡按著，捆得扎扎實實，輕得像一株蒲公英，好似放手將隨風飄走。

“姐姐什麼都不問我嗎？”

  
“不是…員瑛，你先放開我。”金采源左右掙扎，無奈張員瑛力道嚴實，怎樣都起不了作用。

  
“姐姐不喜歡我。”

  
“是討厭我了。”

  
得不到回應的小孩皺起了眉頭，近日金采源迴避眼神和肢體接觸加諸在一處，團體生活要找到單獨相處時候不容易，對方有心避開，除了形影不離的金珉周、歌唱練習旁邊跟著曹柔理，還得繞過同宿舍其他人。張員瑛心恨這種時候自己年紀是最小的，而一旦告訴安俞真，等於公告天下，更別說籤運極差，沒一次抽到同房過。  


“沒有的事，你快放開我…”  
  
“抑制劑、我要拿抑制劑…”

  
Omega敏銳的嗅覺已察覺空氣裡瀰漫的淡薄味道，一向謹慎盤算自己大概幾分鐘內還能自持，加上行李中數量足夠的抑制劑。  
  
可究竟是張員瑛難纏還是自己心軟，大概也沒個答案。  


  
聽到「抑制劑」三字原先緊錮的雙手不由得一鬆，卻在姐姐搖搖晃晃站起時又反悔把人綁回來，膽大妄為的年下alpha心一橫，不如就霸道一次。  
  
“……抑制劑……姐姐上次是不是後悔了…我們…”  
  
張員瑛嘴裡嘟嘟嚷嚷，越說越小聲，心裡害怕姐姐是真的討厭她了。  


/ 

  
上個月唯一的休假日，張員瑛到隔壁宿舍取回李彩演的幾件衣服，整間雜亂的203室瀰漫獨特的香氣，濃烈芳香帶點苦澀。

年輕無經驗的alpha在這種事上分不清避嫌和安全孰輕孰重，衝進房間只見縮在牆角翻找針劑未果的金采源，面色潮紅癱軟無力，把脆弱的姐姐搬回上鋪費了她不少力。  
  
金采源霞紅的頰色和蒙了層霧的眼眉是張員瑛前所未見的嬌柔，汗水不斷滑進脖頸濡濕耳鬢，當她冰涼的手觸碰滾燙的肌膚，身下的姐姐喉間傳出一聲嚶嚀。  


“員瑛，我…”

  
張員瑛只覺體內滾動的熱火延燒到下腹，遭生理脅持的alpha有些手足無措，卻還記得剛分化後安俞真耳提面命的重點，她輕快率直的聲音在耳邊響起。  
  
“記得，咬破腺體時要輕輕的，動作放慢。”那語氣中的得意好像她本人已試過似。  
  
有些事情一旦開始了，就沒有停下的餘地，如同她舌頭嚐過了金采源唇齒間的芬芳後，又轉往成年omega膚如凝脂的肌膚。獨特的月桂葉香氣與自己的甜奶酒信息素交纏，她開始感受omega些許的回應。

小心翼翼地釋開跨間發脹疼痛的炙熱，試探再三後連扶著推進去的手都在抖，張員瑛覺得為難，脹大的腺體怎麼放得進姐姐小小的身子裡，一定很痛！   
  
帶著慎戒恐懼的alpha甫擠入狹窄的洞口，金采源便繃直了背脊，張員瑛緊張得不行，再往前一吋，金采源咬白了唇瓣半聲不漏，眼淚卻從緊閉的雙眼裡滑出，她急得去擦落下的淚珠，omega還沒安撫住，被鉗住的腺體卡的難受，遭溫熱的皺折包覆，牽動間的移動疼得金采源連指尖都攢緊了張員瑛的後肩。  


“嘶…”

  
張員瑛見姐姐痛苦的神情，眼淚嘩啦嘩啦地落，不敢再亂動半分，私地裡從不再人前落淚的金采源驕傲要強，清弱的娃娃要好好保護，不能在自己手捏碎了。  


“姐姐不哭了。”  
  
“不做了不做了。”

  
她緩緩地吻去眼尾細細的淚痕，反覆安安靜靜地哄著，始進去連一半都不到的小傢伙拔出來輕巧未察。撩開被汗水氳濕的髮絲，omega白皙肌膚裡透明跳動的腺體小巧俏麗，以舌舔舐，含在嘴裡撫摸，刺穿前不忘攏緊了金采源的手，交纏相疊，omega像隻累壞的雛鳥停在她懷裡歇息，匆促未果的情事在眼淚間釋放。  
  
再後來，一切回到原點，她還是備受金采源疼愛的忙內妹妹，依舊在眾人前笑鬧，除了起身時那聲微弱的道謝，若不是窺見金采源鎖骨下的櫻紅，張員瑛還以為一切是自己的幻覺。

  
/  


“那是……那是意外啊！”  
  
金采源覺得手腳發軟，就快要攤在身後的懷抱裡，小孩子的熱情鋪天蓋地像一張網，她怎麼面對那雙真摯的眼睛。

  
“為什麼把自己弄成這樣？”

張員瑛浸溼的衣料亦貼在身上，觸及之處冰涼，又透著年下鮮明修長的輪廓和跨間不容忽視的存在。

  
“我…”  
  
“上次…上次姐姐被我弄得很痛，我…想了很久，去問了惠元姐姐有沒有方法…把它變小一點，姐姐說易感期或發作的時候多沖冷水，還有…”  
  
“還有？”  
  
“還有少吃甜的，惠元姐讓我把零食都給她。”  
  
金采源沒聽完臉就黑了下去，難怪乎最近姜惠元一天到晚有吃不完的零食，還總在我面前笑著喂柔理！  
  
“你是不是傻瓜！問誰不好偏要問光北！”金采源氣得回手敲了張員瑛光潔的額頭一記，姜惠元拐騙甜食就算了，小孩冷水沖多了腦子變笨她負責嗎！  
  
挨了打的張員瑛垂著腦袋縮在金采源窄小的肩膀裡，擠出悶呼呼的聲音。  
  
“不想讓姐姐因為我痛…可姐姐也不喜歡我了…”  
  
“我什麼時候說過了!””  


  
Alpha的信息素隨著張員瑛壓抑的情緒低空掠出，越積越濃，像一股怨氣霸佔每個角落，本就失去第一時間抵禦的Omega，視線隨著氣味悠悠轉轉開始顛轉，別說站不起來，身子軟成一團傾斜。  


她闔上眼，不是不行，不是不願意，不是不喜歡，只是…這一切該有順序。

  
Alpha未意識到Omega身體上的變化，忍不住往浮在鼻尖的月桂草香氣靠去，獨特驕傲又令人苦澀，卻讓人著迷上癮的味道。輕合比自己手掌還小的臉龐，半歸半迫金采源注視著自己，強要一句回應。  
  
“那姐姐為什麼要躲我？”  
  
亮晶晶的眼裡佈滿霧氣，從水裡打撈出來地小孩嘴裡含著冤屈，其實不講道理，被漫天的信息素擊倒前她還想問。  
  
金采源已然暈軟在黏黏乎乎的甜奶酒裡，她微醺的眉眼勾著醉意，用小小浸著香氣的聲音在張員瑛耳邊低低地說話，那笑容參著醚氣。  
  
“因為…”  
  
“那樣之後，…...再說喜歡妳太害羞了。”

/

張員瑛硬起的腫脹不時提醒自己該怎麼做，而她心裡想著是另外一件事，就像此刻讓姐姐坐在自己身上，用手圍著，纖細的骨質輕輕一用力就會折碎，清薄的脆弱感引發突如其來的保護慾、還有最純粹的慾望。  
  
一開始是輕輕的舔舐，誘惑omega的小舌呼之欲出，像含著一片月桂葉般輕柔，當她嘗了太多的味道，不由分說的慾望漸漸忘記了叮嚀。  
  
她噙住她的舌尖糾纏，從上到下，唇舌黏膩咂吧咂吧的響聲在耳刮子裡肆虐，Omega回不過氣阻推著肩。Alpha微微鬆口也想讓姐姐知道自己的，懇切的邀請濕漉漉的舌瓣到訪，起初在齒間沽溜沽溜打轉的雙人舞，滑到藏匿內側的矯正器，矽膠光滑的觸感有別於濕熱的口腔。  
  
牽引金采源的手至頸後，自己則在不盈一握的腰間摩娑，拂得人心顫抖。

金采源薄薄的一件外衣被她身上的水氣溽濕，卻捨不得屏棄，張員瑛只好脫去吃足水分重量的禍源，露出未成年發育健康的身體，復緊緊攏住輕得像羽毛的Omega。  
  
金采源只在演唱會後台換衣撇眼間瞧過大家的赤身裸背的樣子，那是為了工作，年下的主動和直白讓自己羞紅了頰，明明她才是姐姐。  
  
Alpha用吻來驅散她的嬌羞，所有的一切都是為了讓姐姐感受更多，但Omega羞澀的分神使她不滿意，狠狠用尖牙刺入鎖骨間的溝壑，絲絲的血腥味和殷紅浮上齒間，金采源吃痛的神情令她委屈又抱歉，委屈的是現在只能想我，抱歉則是為自己收不住力道的行為。  
  
  
每當Alpha壓抑心緒，信息素便變本加厲咬向另一方，金采源不僅要撐住逐漸屈軟的雙腿，更得承受幼獸撲面而來的攻擊，她憋住眼眶裡發熱的液體，卻漸漸對體內滑出的溽濕失守。Alpha從啃咬落力至撕扯的過程，唇舌觸及的每一處肌膚皆是令人發顫的癢，癢得Omega處處想逃，復被逮回來按住。  
  
緩緩解去姐姐一件件衣服是年下悠長的惡趣味，舉著手讓她將束縛抽離上身，鋪天蓋地的長髮灑出像星河在眼前閃爍，攝人心魄，而緩緩拉下短褲及那唯一的遮掩，鼻尖周圍掀起一股綿長的溫潮及色如銀河星帶的光輝。

月桂葉的苦澀轉化濃郁的風味，他抬著頭品嚐細嫩的乳尖，金采源喉間支離破碎的悶響遮不去綻放的枝葉，她是枝頭上的葉，任君摘取。被信息素和吻擾得昏昏沈沈又羞澀的Omega捂住Alpha炙熱的雙眼，那雙要把她看穿的夜明珠。  
  
“姐姐是最美的。”

年少單純的直白算是一把利器，肆無忌憚劃開禁忌的防禦，那般熱烈的真誠刺痛了金采源。  
  
摸著黑放倒Omega，探索濕滑泥濘的起源，前次的教訓讓小孩痛定思痛，怎麼說都要忍住腫脹發疼的腺體。細長的指節甫探入，金采源柔軟的身板驟然僵直，它吞噬著絮亂的呼吸，長指依著甬道邊緣爬向泥濘深處停歇，擠兌出更多的液體，復入第二根還談不上抽動，Omega低吟遂埋入Alpha的脖頸，實在太緊了！  
  
她將姐姐攏向自己，親她的髮絲、舔拭發燙的耳骨，在頸後的腺體邊緣用舌尖打轉，她用盡在半夜的棉被堆裡盯著發亮盒子亂學一通的「知識」，附上敏感的耳低語：  
  
“是我呢，是員瑛。”甜甜的奶香馥鬱籠罩天空。  
  


濕熱的內壁在遲緩的移動間馳開讓步，抽離時姐姐淺淺吐了一口氣，她拉著金采源的手附上跨間的炙熱摩擦，興許是再也忍不住，磨人的鈍痛及遍全身。  
  
“姐姐…”  
  
金采源揪著他的耳朵，眼角有散不開的紅，她輕輕附上小孩的唇像是給予了同意的勇氣。  
  
張員瑛咬著自己的唇瓣深呼吸，像是一道神聖的儀式，盛滿黏糊糊液體和汗的手掌心掠開等待了太久的腫脹，看來姜惠元教給他的方法無半點效果，仍舊勃發盎然。盾厚的能量充盈，抵著入口的時候偷偷瞄了姐姐一眼，胸口的小鼓敲得響徹雲霄。  
  
溫暖緊緻的甬道飽足了濕潤的露水，她用力闖進去的時候金采源吸氣像中了無聲的一槍，雖然不是首次，可被貫穿的痛楚非能用疼來形容，撕撕裂裂的拉扯，身體不像自已的，淚珠滾出沾了紅的眸。  
  
吃力睜眼撞進黑簾裡的是張員瑛憋著嘴滿頭大汗的焦急，金采源吃了一驚，被張員瑛惹得想笑出聲。搞了半天濕搭搭的衣服和弄得滿身汗的樣子，眼眶裡克制的腥紅架出淚，糟糕！她要弄哭小孩了。  
  
那受累的小傢伙動都不敢動，腰停在空中，深怕再進去姐姐會痛暈過去。  
  
Omega咬著唇施力拉向Alpha凍住的腰桿，像是一個套索，越拉越緊，越拉越近，說不痛是騙人的，她勾著張員瑛的脖子，將自己送進去，眼淚也一併流瀉而出。  


“姐姐？”

  
張員瑛舔著她的淚，心疼得要命，而下身也毫不浪費光陰，她動作很慢，很慢，溫柔的暖意不那麼熟悉，當緊緻的內壁開始接納自己時，如同墜入蔚藍的海洋，稱不上寬廣，但願意永遠泅泳如蜜如斯的一嵎。  
  
手忙腳忙的小孩不記得怎麼做的，就像是腺體富有生命力般自由，而金采源泛著粉色的身體越來越紅，越來越熱，原先的悶哼轉成拖沓的長音，一聲又一聲，她覺得快被金采源逼得窒息。  
  
咬上她的唇瓣撬開有好聽聲音的小嘴，擁有天籟音色的盒子在自己舌下嬌嗔，她喜歡撞上去的時候連著舌抵在上顎，可以聽到世人永遠聽不見的音色，柔柔的奶音在耳裡迴響，連著幾次下來，Omega把她咬得更緊。

她發了瘋似啃上喉間，又漫到頸後敏感地帶，抽送的地方水聲嘖嘖作響，牙尖所到之處也是一片咂吧咂吧的吸吮。  
  
“員瑛…”  


沒有太多經驗的Omega受不住莽莽撞撞的攻勢，她真的開始哭，被身體無止息快感蔓延的慌亂，年輕Alpha毫無章法的進出，比起早先的撕裂感，身體裡滿滿漲漲的貫穿全部都來自同一個方向。  
  
月桂葉在拍打的浪花間飄蕩，身體深處傳來那些亂七八糟的快意令人手足無措，好聽的音節染上哭腔，她不去捉始作俑者的肩膀或頭髮，反而揪得床單鬆鬆散散。  
  
小孩胡亂摸索得到氣息絮亂的路徑奮力耕耘，像是突如其來的夏季聖誕節禮物，在從未有過的浪潮中搞怪，一下從磨人的節奏緩慢傾壓，一下又快得無所適從，撞擊的力道不偏不倚敲中核心。

金采源無依無靠的雙手遭長手長腳的大兔子拉到胸前，捉起好看的手指不再跟床單糾纏。  
  
深處被引燃的酸脹感猛烈向外擴張，金采源墜入探無底的深淵，只能攀附著這棵大樹，下腹的溫熱潺潺流出。腺體受到擠壓的Alpha承受不住越來越強烈的包覆，咬得緊緊的軟肉一下下蹭著頂端。  
  
“啊…”

她埋在姐姐肩膀的秀髮間無預警射了出來，兩人發顫擁著彼此，身下泥濘不堪分不清是誰的津濁沾濕了床單。  


張員瑛滿心滿眼都是姐姐狹長的眼角掛著淚嗚咽自己名字被送上頂峰的模樣，為自己失去驕傲的盾牌，小孩子被幸福感脹得胸腔鼓鼓滿滿。撩開貼在頸後的濕髮，突突跳動的腺體小巧可愛，尖牙咬得動作很輕，慢慢注了進去。  
  
在懷裡喘息的Omega經歷一場風暴，累得撐不開眼皮，她迫降在張員瑛的鎖骨間歇息。裝作無辜的大兔子眼裡瞇著得意的壞笑，用臉頰蹭著頭頂。  
  
“看來我們要睡另一張床了。”  
  


/  
  
  
  
金采源看上去略顯疲倦，在拍完一套又一套的雜誌照後埋在休息室的沙發上假寐，不遠處的姜惠元又吊著一條巧克力夾心碎片惹得腿上的柔理舉著手去搶。  
  
“給我。”  
  
“你拿不到。”若定神閒的表情背後是淺淺的笑。  
  
在空中旋繞的巧克力遭走上前的金采源一把奪去，連同姜惠元口袋裡留給自己的那條。  
  
“今天起，光北你所有的零食都是我的！”金采源霸道起來可是毫不手軟，說一不二的任性。  
  
“為什麼？”姜惠元瞇著好看的眉眼，這妹妹敢讓自己在曺柔理前面子盡失。  
  
“你我心知肚明！”金采源揚起單邊的眉頭，加重了語氣。  
  
姜惠元用波瀾不驚的口吻試圖隱藏笑意回覆轉身而過的身影。  
  
“喔，那妳該慶幸今天拍得都是冬裝！”抬眼掃過頸下的胸口。金采源裝作沒聽見將戰利品遞到隔壁坐著梳化的張員瑛前，不免覺得拿兩根胡蘿蔔餵食剛撿回來養的兔子。  
  
一旁的金珉周難免羨慕也伸著手要。  
“要就拿去。”  
  
“謝謝姐姐，可是采源姐姐，你耳朵怎麼這麼紅？”不會說謊的小孩子看到什麼就說什麼的特性讓人頭疼。  
  
“只是太熱了。”白了張員瑛一眼便溜走。  


[完]


End file.
